Mr Bright Eyes
by nanonine
Summary: Cowok berambut cokelat yang konyol yang tidak pernah serius itu harusnya tidak memenuhi kriteria untuk menjadi tipe kesukaan Arthur. Tapi gara-gara senyum setoples gulanya, toh pada akhirnya Arthur jatuh hati padanya. Tergila-gila, malah. /AU, EngIta/


Rambutnya cokelat dengan bola mata senada. Hobinya menggambar, dimana saja, kapan saja—tak peduli saat itu ia sedang berada di forum serius atau sekedar bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya—selalu mengeluarkan celotehan tidak penting, tidak tahan rasa lapar, dan penggila pasta tingkat akut.

Setidaknya itulah kesan pertama yang Arthur dapat dari seorang Feliciano, adik kelasnya. Mereka bertemu pertama kali disaat OSIS mengadakan rapat gabungan antara pengurus OSIS lama dan pengurus OSIS baru.

Kadang-kadang Arthur bingung. Cowok konyol yang cuma bisa menggambar, tidak pernah serius dan (agak) cengeng itu jelas tidak memenuhi kriteria tipe kesukaan Arthur. Tapi toh cowok keras kepala itu jatuh hati juga. Tergila-gila, malah.

* * *

Mr. Bright Eyes

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Lagu Mr. Bright Eyes punyanya Mbak Rebbeca Ferguson

Warn: Sho-ai, may contain OOCness. Enjoy!

* * *

"Seumur-umur OSIS dibangun, nggak pernah ada anggaran festival olahraga dipangkas sampe 12%!"

"Yang udah mau lulus nggak usah ikutan deh! Urusin UN aja sana!"

"Kak Braginsky…tolong jangan berantem sama Alfred disini.."

"SEMUANYA DIAM! SAYA BERI WAKTU 5 MENIT UNTUK—"

"Ketua OSIS baru gimana sih? Ini anggotanya diajarin buat sopan santun sama kakak kelas gak sih? Pada nggak punya tata krama gini, aru!"

"Kamu punya obeng nggak? Nggak? Tapi akun Twitter pasti punya kan.."

"Matthew kemana sih? Perasaan itu anak tadi duduk di sebelah gue deh…kok nggak ada sekarang?"

Arthur menatap keributan yang ada di depannya dengan muka jengkel. Kalau tahu akan rusuh begini, harusnya tadi dia tidak usah repot-repot mengajukan surat dispensasi. Lebih baik duduk manis di kelasnya dan mendengarkan guru Sosiologinya ceramah sampai berbusa. Lumayan, bisa mencuri waktu tidur barang semenit dua menit.

Teman seangkatannya, Kiku, menunduk lemas. Arthur tahu, ia pasti menyesal karena sudah mengusulkan acara rapat gabungan antar pengurus OSIS lama dan baru. Sementara Ludwig, ketua OSIS yang baru, merosot di kursinya. Menyerah. Perasaan malu dan kesal karena rekan sejawatnya tidak bisa menjaga sikap—juga karena kakak kelas yang serba protes—campur aduk di dalam hatinya. Arthur bisa melihat perasaan itu dari wajahnya. Pemuda beralis tebal itu jadi heran sendiri. Sejak kapan ia jadi ahli dalam urusan membaca pikiran?

Tapi di tengah-tengah keributan itu, hanya ada segelintir orang yang menarik diri dari pertengkaran. Francis, yang sibuk menanyakan akun Twitter salah satu adik kelas, Kiku, yang sedang meratapi kesalahannya, Arthur sendiri, lalu seorang adik kelas yang dari awal rapat sibuk mencorat-coret kertas di hadapannya—yang terlihat seperti kertas absensi rapat.

Dalam situasi normal, Arthur mungkin sudah menghardik adik kelas di hadapannya itu. Tapi sekarang, ia hanya memicingkan matanya dan menatap kegiatan adik kelasnya itu dengan rasa ingin tahu.

Sadar kalau dirinya sedang ditatap, adik kelasnya itu mendongakkan kepala dari kertasnya. Ia menatap Arthur, lalu mengangkat kertas yang sedari tadi ia gambari. Arthur bisa melihat jelas karikatur teman-temannya yang sedang bertengkar. Ia menahan tawanya saat melihat gambar Lovino dan Vash—dua bendahara yang sedang sibuk berdebat—digambar dengan kepala besar dan api membara.

Adik kelasnya itu menurunkan kertasnya, dan menatap Arthur yang sedang menahan tawa. Ia tersenyum, lalu kembali menggambari kertasnya.

Buat Arthur, setoples gula tidak akan mampu menandingi manisnya senyum itu.

* * *

"Anak angkatan lo, cowok, rambutnya cokelat, punya kriwil di sebelah kiri—atau kanan?— tahu namanya nggak?"

Alfred mengangkat kepalanya dari PSP yang sedari tadi ia mainkan. "Yang mana? Banyak! Cirinya lebih spesifik lagi dong."

Imut, kalau senyum manisnya lebih dari gula. Hampir saja Arthur kelepasan menyebut dua ciri itu, mengingat adiknya ini memiliki sifat yang cukup 'ember'. Bisa runtuh harga dirinya kalau ketahuan naksir adik kelas, cowok lagi!

"Hmm…jago gambar?" tanya Arthur lagi, dengan penuh harap.

Alfred mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan ujung PSP, menandakan cowok pirang itu sedang mengingat-ingat. Arthur berusaha keras tidak menampakkan ekspresi 'ngarep'.

"Aduh, lupa." Kata Alfred akhirnya dengan enteng, lalu kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan PSP kesayangannya.

Ingin rasanya ia menjitak kepala Alfred. Angkatan Alfred itu kan jumlahnya tidak banyak, lagipula mereka kan sesama anggota OSIS! Tapi niat itu ia urungkan. Arthur malah melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar, dan membaringkan dirinya di ranjang.

_Hey, Mr. Bright Eyes_

_Where you've been all my life?_

_I've been daydreaming 'bout you_

_I cannot deny what feels so true_

"Kamu kemana aja sih selama ini? Kenapa datengnya baru sekarang?" kata Arthur sambil menutup mukanya dengan bantal.

* * *

"Akhir-akhir ini dikau sering senyum-senyum sendiri ya,"

Arthur menatap Francis, teman sebangkunya dengan tatapan judes.

Francis tidak memedulikan tatapan judes teman sebangkunya. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Arthur.

"Makanya, kayak abang Francis dong, _mon cher. _Hidup itu dibawa santai. Jalan-jalan keluar, nikmatin hidup, cari cinta sebanyak-banyaknya," kata Francis bijak. Arthur mendelik ke arah pria berdarah Prancis itu.

"Kalo hidup santai yang macem lo sih, bisa dosa gue! Kebanyakan jual pesona sama anak-anak cewek nggak berdosa. Kasian mereka, ngarepnya ketinggian, tapi malah dijatuhin sama scumbag kayak lo!" sewot Arthur panjang lebar.

"Santai, santai. Ngomong-ngomong soal cinta, kemarin dikau nanya-nanya soal adik kelas ya ke Alfred?" tanya Francis, tak lupa dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

Arthur tersentak kaget. Pasti Alfred ngadu ke temen sebangkunya. Hampir setiap hal yang berhubungan dengan Arthur dilaporkan ke Francis oleh adiknya itu. Heran, ada hubungan apa sih mereka?

"Ngapain lagi gue nanya-nanya soal adik kelas! Jangan kira karena gue ngeceng sama mereka—ups…"

Francis menatap temannya yang sedang kelabakan. Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik untuk membentuk sebuah senyum—senyum licik tepatnya. Sifat Arthur yang satu ini—tsundere namanya, kalau menurut Kiku—sering membuat empunya keceplosan sampai buka kartu. Padahal Francis sama sekali tidak memancingnya untuk mengatakan hal itu. Yah, sedikit sih.

"Ah…Arthur, adikku, kau sudah dewasa rupanya…" kata Francis dengan wajah terharu. Arthur melotot lagi. Ia masih kesal karena Francis sukses memancingnya untuk buka kartu.

"Bloody git! Lain kali gue suruh Alfred supaya nggak deket-deket lagi sama lo!"

"Rambut cokelat, jago gambar, anggota OSIS baru, angkatan bawah, kira-kira siapa ya?"

"FRANCIS—"

"Mau tahu nggak?"

Arthur menatap Francis, yang sekarang menatapnya sambil mengangkat alis. Ekspresi khas yang sering ia munculkan setiap menggoda orang.

"Serius, daku tahu lho orangnya yang mana!" kata Francis lagi, kali ini dengan nada meyakinkan.

Sekarang Arthur dihadang dilema. Mau jawab 'nggak mau!', tapi dalam hatinya ia sudah menanti-nanti identitas adik kelas yang membuatnya kepincut itu. Tapi kalau jawab 'mau', bisa-bisa rahasia yang ia jaga selama dua bulan terbongkar.

Toh akhirnya Arthur mengangguk juga. Francis tersenyum puas.

"Rambut cokelat, punya kriwil…ciri-ciri seperti itu cuma dimiliki keluarga Vargas..salah satunya yang itu," Francis menelengkan ibu jarinya ke arah Lovino Vargas, teman sekelasnya yang sedang asyik makan tomat.

"Cuma ada dua Vargas di sekolah ini.." kata Francis. Arthur dengan sabar menghadapi penjelasan Francis yang bertele-tele. "Dan yang kamu maksud sudah pasti…"

Sabar, Arthur. Sabar. Orang sabar umurnya panjang.

"Adiknya Lovino."

Arthur tidak kuat lagi menahan tangannya yang gatal. Gatal untuk menjitak kepala Francis, tentunya. Detik itu juga, sebuah jitakan 'mesra' bersarang di atas kepala Francis.

"Adududuh, galak sekali sih mon cher…."

"Habisnya kelamaan sih!"

"Segitu naksirnya dikau sama anak ini?" goda Francis. "Ampun!" katanya saat melihat Arthur bersiap-siap untuk menjitak Francis sekali lagi.

"Namanya Feliciano Vargas," kata Francis akhirnya. "Selain bergabung dengan OSIS, dia juga anggota klub seni rupa. Daku cuma tahu segitu sih. Kenapa nggak tanya kakaknya langsung?"

Arthur menatap Lovino yang kali ini sedang adu pendapat dengan teman sekelasnya yang berdarah Spanyol, lalu menggeleng.

"Galak!" bisiknya. Francis mengangguk maklum.

"Tapi…mon cher, dikau serius mau ngecengin anak ini?" tanya Francis.

"Emangnya kenapa?"

"Fansnya…" kata Francis. "Bejibun."

* * *

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Arthur untuk menemukan kata-kata Francis itu benar adanya. Ketika jam pulang sekolah tiba, Arthur mendapati seorang gadis—yang kelihatannya teman sekelas Feliciano—sedang menempeli kecengannya itu di lapangan parkir. Agak jengah juga Arthur melihat gadis itu bergenit-genit ria pada Feliciano, sementara Feliciano sendiri menanggapi gadis itu dengan senyum setoples gulanya yang tidak pernah habis.

_Kapan ya, senyum itu buat gue sendiri_? pikir Arthur.

"Senior nggak pulang?"

_Kalau ada senyum kayak gitu, mungkin semangat belajar gue yang ukurannya sekorek api bisa naik jadi setinggi WTC sebelum runtuh._

"Senior nggak pulang?" ulang suara itu sekali lagi.

Arthur bersiap-siap menghardik orang yang sudah menganggu lamunan sore harinya. Tapi ketika ia berbalik ke belakang, betapa kagetnya Arthur saat tahu suara yang menggangunya itu bersumber dari Feliciano sendiri.

"…." Arthur kehabisan kata-kata. Koleksi kosa katanya yang biasanya berwarna-warni seakan-akan hilang. Otaknya berhenti bekerja.

"Senior nggak pulang? Alfrednya sudah pulang dari tadi," ulang Feliciano sabar.

"Hah? Alfred udah pulang?" ulang Arthur. Kali ini otaknya bekerja lagi saat Feliciano menyebut nama adik 'kesayangan'nya itu.

Feliciano mengangguk.

"_Bloody cobblers_! Dasar…anak nggak tau diuntung! Udah dikasih ongkos bensin…malah kabur! _Blighter_! _Wanker_! Gue gantung baru tau rasa!" Arthur kembali memamerkan koleksi kosa katanya yang penuh warna setelah otaknya pulih. Ia hendak mengumpat lebih jauh lagi kalau saja ia lupa Feliciano sedang berdiri di depannya, sedikit menganga karena tak menyangka seniornya yang kecil-kecil beralis tebal ini sangat sangar.

Arthur langsung merasa canggung. "Eh….mm..maaf, aku nggak maksud.."

Feliciano tertawa. "Ternyata emang kakaknya Alfred ya, senior mirip banget sama dia,"

Jantung Arthur serasa berlompatan saat melihat senyum yang sering ia idam-idamkan. Kalau kayak gini terus caranya, bisa-bisa Arthur mati muda gara-gara sakit jantung.

Ah! Di saat seperti ini, kenapa telepon genggamnya harus bergetar? Dengan segan Arthur mengambil HPnya.

"Halo, Arthur? Masih di sekolah?" suara Alfred yang menyebalkan terdengar di seberang. Arthur ingiiiiin sekali menjulurkan tangannya ke dalam speaker telepon dan menjewer telinga penelponnya keras-keras.

"Ya menurut lo! Lo dimana?"

"Aduh, maaf banget nih, gue udah pulang duluan! Gue kira hari ini lo mau ikut pemantapan sore atau apa, jadi gue duluan!"

"_Dimwit_! Tau sendiri kan gue nggak bawa ongkos!"

"Bisa numpang sama siapa, gitu? Kalau mau dijemput tunggu jam 7 tapi! Motornya dipake sama Matthew ke tempat les!"

_Oh ya! _Teriak Arthur dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya ia lupa dengan keberadaan kembaran Alfred—yang berarti adik keduanya. _Maafkan kakak, dik!_

Arthur menghela napas. "Ya udah deh, gue cari tebengan. Tapi kalo nggak ketemu, nanti gue telepon—"

Klik. Alfred sudah mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Arrggh! Cukup sudah! Arthur ingin mengajukan proposal pada kedua orangtuanya untuk menukar kedudukan Alfred dengannya! Biar dia tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi kakak.

Urusan telepon menelepon itu membuatnya melupakan Feliciano selama beberapa saat. Arthur menghela napas. Adik kelasnya itu pasti sudah pulang saat ia menelepon tadi. Betapa kagetnya Arthur—sekaligus senang—saat melihat Feliciano masih berada di sekitarnya.

"Senior pulangnya gimana?" tanya Feliciano dengan nada iba.

"Emm—anu—itu—" Arthur menarik napas, dan mengumpulkan kosa katanya yang sekarang sedang berlarian di otaknya. "Cari tebengan, kayaknya,"

"Tebengannya ada, nggak?"

_Aaah, perhatian banget sih kamu! _Arthur sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya untuk tidak meneriakkan kata-kata itu dengan riang.

"Itu…" Ah, Arthur baru saja ingat. Daftar tebengannya di sekolah itu sangat terbatas, dan rata-rata isinya pasti sudah meninggalkan sekolah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Satu-satunya yang tersisa adalah Francis—teman sebangkunya yang suka pulang larut. Tapi sudah dua hari ini Francis tidak membawa kendaraan, dan Arthur menduga hari ini juga begitu.

Feliciano menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Rasanya tidak tega ia meninggalkan seniornya yang sedang diliputi kebingungan.

"Senior mau pulang sama aku aja, nggak? Arahnya sama kok," tawar Feliciano.

Arthur setengah tidak percaya mendengarnya.

Karena Arthur diam saja, Feliciano terpaksa mengulang pertanyaannya sekali lagi. "Senior mau pulang sama aku aja, nggak?"

Ia hampir saja mengiyakan, kalau saja tidak teringat akan kakak semata wayang Feliciano. "Tapi, Lovino.."

"Dia kan ada kendaraan sendiri, senior. Sebentar lagi jam pulang kantor, mending senior ikut aku sekarang yuk, daripada macet."

Kalau besok pagi ada berita dengan headline: SISWA SMA TEWAS KARENA SERANGAN JANTUNG, bisa dipastikan siswa yang dimaksud adalah Arthur. Naksir Feliciano memang buruk buat kesehatan otak Arthur, karena semakin lama imajinasinya semakin berlebihan.

Aku mauuuuu, mauuu sekaliiiii…..

Tapi sebagai ganti kata yang diucapkan dengan nada mendayu-dayu diatas, Arthur menjawab singkat. "Terimakasih ya,"

Feliciano tersenyum dan mengulurkan sebuah helm pada Arthur. Sudah berapa kali hari ini Arthur dapat senyum itu? Kalau begini caranya, ia rela setiap hari ditinggal Alfred!

"Maaf, senior—"

"Panggil aja Arthur." sela Arthur sebelum Feliciano memanggilnya kembali dengan sebutan kehormatan itu.

"Arthur," ulang Feliciano, sambil membiasakan diri dengan nama itu.

"Ya, Feliciano?" Arthur ingin melahap suara yang renyah seperti keripik itu.

"Ritsleting celanamu…turun."

* * *

"Makin kesini si Arthur jadi kelihatan makin bego ya?"

"Huss, jangan gitu Alfred. Gitu-gitu dia masih kakak kita. Walaupun, iya sih, sekarang dia jadi kelihatan kayak orang bego."

Persetan kedua adik kembarnya mau mengata-ngatainya seperti apa. Pokoknya Arthur lagi bahagia. Titik. Kalau sekarang otaknya jadi tidak berfungsi selayaknya manusia normal, salahkan orang yang tadi sore mengantarnya pulang ke rumah. Walaupun sempat ada insiden memalukan—yap, ritsleting celana turun di depan kecengan sendiri—tetap saja hati Arthur saat ini sedang membumbung tinggi, jauuh…jauh ke langit ke-7. Mengingat pilihan katanya yang semakin hiperbolis, tak salah rasanya kalau suatu hari nanti Arthur banting setir dari seorang tukang omel profesional menjadi seorang pujangga.

"Arthur?" Alfred mencolek kakaknya dengan hati-hati.

"Yap."

Alfred dan Matthew bergidik serempak. Arthur dengan suara manis itu—itu bukan Arthur! Kalau Arthur yang normal pasti sudah mencak-mencak melihat kedua adiknya melanggar batas jarak personalnya. Kemana perginya Arthur yang doyan marah-marah, sensitif, dan berlaku seperti cewek yang sedang PMS itu?

"Sehat?"

"Lebih dari sehat, Alfred, terimakasih." Arthur membalikkan badannya dari meja belajarnya. Ia bahkan tidak marah saat Alfred dan Matthew dengan seenaknya memasuki kamarnya tanpa izin.

"Wah, Alfred, Matthew. Kirain malaikat."

Kata-kata ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memberikan bukti pendukung kalau Arthur saat ini; 1) Terkena sindrom stress pra kelulusan; 2) Gila karena materi kelas 3 yang padatnya ampun-ampunan; dan 3) Jatuh cinta.

"O-oke, Arthur, kita ngerti. Kita keluar sekarang," kata Matthew sambil menarik Alfred.

"Lho, kenapa?" tanya Arthur masih dengan senyumnya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa kedua adiknya itu malah tancap gas setelah Arthur melempar mereka dengan senyum.

Terserah deh kedua adik kembarnya mau apa. Sekali lagi, Arthur Kirkland, 18 tahun, saat ini sedang dilimpahi rasa bahagia dari ujung rambut sampai ke ujung kaki.

* * *

"Pagi Gilbert, makin sehat aja hari ini."

"Halo Lovino, Antonio, kalian berdua makin ganteng aja."

"Kamu potong rambut, Eliza? Makin cantik aja,"

"Selamat pagi Yao. Mau nyontek Akuntansi? Sini-sini, ambil aja."

Kelima orang yang sudah disapa oleh Arthur langsung menganga. Masalahnya ini Arthur. Arthur si Raja Judes. Arthur si Pelit Contekan. Dan banyak lagi julukan yang pernah mereka sematkan pada Arthur. Tapi sekarang, nampaknya mereka harus menelan kembali julukan itu. Arthur yang tadi menyapa mereka sama sekali tidak terlihat sebagai Arthur yang menyandang julukan-julukan semacam itu.

"Mon cher? Otak kamu ketinggalan di rumah?" tanya Francis khawatir. Ia sudah bersiap-siap mendapatkan jitakan di kepalanya, dan kaget ketika lawan bicaranya itu malah tersenyum

"Yang bener aja, Francis. Hiperbolis banget sih lo," kata Arthur.

O-oke! Arthur yang ada di hadapannya ini sudah jelas bukan Arthur yang asli! Otak Francis mulai berpikir macam-macam. Apa jangan-jangan ada alien dari Mars yang menculik Arthur, lalu mengirimkan anak buahnya untuk menyamar sebagai Arthur? Atau Arthur itu sebetulnya cuma satu dari sekian banyak klon yang diciptakan oleh Presiden Amerika? Sepertinya pikiran-pikiran ini muncul karena Francis terlalu sering menonton film-film bertemakan Sci-Fi belakangan ini.

Francis meninggalkan Arthur yang sedang berbunga-bunga, dan memutuskan untuk berkumpul bersama teman-teman sekelasnya yang ikut bingung dengan perubahan Arthur yang terlalu mendadak itu.

"Ini…nggak salah Arthur, aru?" tanya Yao, rival Arthur di kelas. Biasanya mana pernah Arthur menyapanya, apalagi sampai mau meminjamkan contekannya. Ini pasti ada apa-apanya!

"Alisnya masih tebel seperti biasa, jadi gue yakin ini masih Arthur Kirkland," kata Antonio.

"Francis, coba tolong dicek ubun-ubunnya. Kali-kali ada paku atau gimana, langsung cabut aja," sahut Lovino.

"Ternyata Arthur kalau senyum-senyum begitu ganteng ya. Sering-sering aja padahal dia senyum begitu!" kata Eliza, terkesima.

"Liz, itu nggak nyambung, dan kedua, lo udah punya gue, yang notabene lebih awesome daripada si alis tebel itu!" sahut Gilbert, setengah cemburu. "Tapi iya, tumben banget dia nyapa gue walaupun sapaannya aneh,"

"Udah, cek ajalah kepalanya! Gue yakin tuh ada paku di ubun-ubunnya!"

"Lovi, lo pikir ini filmnya Susanna apa? Yang bener itu cek perutnya, ada udelnya apa nggak…jangan-jangan setan lagi!"

"Gue sih yakinnya itu kembaran Arthur ketemu gede, aru…"

"SST! ORANGNYA DENGER!"

Geng dadakan itu langsung menoleh ke arah Arthur, yang hebatnya, masih tersenyum ke arah mereka. Cowok yang sedang jatuh cinta itu langsung melangkah ke arah teman-temannya.

"Guys….gue masih Arthur yang sama kok, santai aja. Nih, nggak ada pakunya kan," Arthur menundukkan kepalanya dan memperlihatkan kulit kepalanya yang dipenuhi rambut pirang.

"Terus kalo kalian lebih seneng sama gue yang PMS setiap hari…oke deh, gue balik ke mode PMS itu lagi.." kata Arthur, dan mulai mengubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"JANGAAAN!" Serempak mantan-mantan musuh Arthur berteriak.

"Udah lo kayak gini aja! Lebih sedap dipandang!" kata Gilbert.

"Iya! Gantengan lo gini daripada yang kayak biasa!" sambung Lovino.

Arthur kembali tersenyum, dan ikut mengobrol dengan musuh-musuhnya—yang sekarang menjadi temannya. Francis, di sisi lain, memandang keriuhan itu sambil tersenyum. Akhirnya si Arthur punya teman juga selain dia.

Singkat kata, semua orang hari itu kebagian aura bahagianya Arthur. Penjaga kantin, guru, temen-temennya, adik kelasnya, semuanya kebagian. Francis geleng-geleng kepala. _Baru dianter pulang aja senengnya udah segini, gimana kalau jadian? _pikirnya.

* * *

"Alfred, itu kakak lo bukan?"

Alfred mengangkat wajahnya dari buku tulis Kimia yang sedang ia kopi jawabannya. "Yang mana?"

Ludwig menunjuk ke arah pintu dengan ekspresi—setengah ngeri—terkejut. Yang ada di depan pintu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kakak semata wayangnya sendiri—Arthur—sedang tersenyum cerah bak Sidharta Gautama. Entah karena sinar matahari yang tepat memantul di belakangnya atau aura Arthur sedang bagus-bagusnya, Alfred tidak tahu.

"Al," kata Arthur, memanggil adiknya dengan nama kecil yang sudah lebih dari 8 tahun tidak mereka gunakan. "Ini, HP lo ketinggalan di rumah."

Alfred menghampiri kakaknya. "Aa…makasih ya..em, kak?"

"Santai aja, namanya juga saudara, kan harus saling membantu," kata Arthur.

Kakaknya memang sudah aneh sejak dua hari yang lalu, tapi Alfred tidak menyangka efek kebahagiannya itu akan berlanjut sampai esok lusa harinya.

Alfred baru saja akan menanyakan kondisi kesehatan jiwa kakaknya pada Francis—yang kebetulan sedang menemani kakaknya—kalau saja suara berisik seorang Feliks tidak berbunyi tepat di belakang kakaknya.

"Woy, semuanya! Si Vargas lagi ditembak sama Natalya di taman belakang!"

Seisi kelas langsung heboh. Bahkan Ludwig yang terkenal kaku pun tenggelam dalam euforia 'Vargas Ditembak' itu.

"Wah, lagi? Orang ketiga minggu ini kan?"

"Laku banget ya si Vargas! Gue mau liat ah!"

"Pake susuk apa dia ya laku begitu? Ayo liat!"

Francis dan Arthur langsung minggir untuk memberi jalan pada adik-adik kelasnya yang kelewat kepo itu. Ketika Francis menatap Arthur, aura cerah yang sudah ia keluarkan sejak kemarin lusa lenyap sudah. Seakan ada awan-awan hitam yang membayangi kepalanya.

"Ehh, Alfred, kita balik dulu ya ke kelas, sebentar lagi masuk," Francis yang pintar membaca situasi langsung mengajak Arthur menyingkir. Alfred hanya mengangguk.

"Arthur—"

"Gue nggak kenapa-napa," kata Arthur.

"Kan cuma ditembak, belum tentu Feliciano juga nerima, eh, mon cher? Optimis dong—"

"Natalya itu cantik lho. Yakin lo Feliciano nggak akan terima?"

Francis menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Arthur yang pesimis bukanlah sesuatu yang gampang ia hadapi. Francis menepuk-nepuk bahu sahabatnya.

"Yah, itu kan gimana Felicianonya—"

"Udah ya, gue nggak mau ngomongin itu sekarang. Mending kita balik ke kelas."

Arthur membalikkan badannya. Sekilas Francis bisa melihat matanya yang mendung.

* * *

"Arthur, disuruh Mama bangun, sekolah katanya!"

Tak ada sahutan dari dalam kamar itu. Matthew, masih dengan semangat '45, mengetuk kamar kakaknya.

"Arthur, mau lulus nggak? Kata Mama sekolah!" katanya lagi.

Masih tak ada jawaban.

_Jangan-jangan…Arthur…_Matthew tak berani melanjutkan. _Bunuh diri?_

Tidak bisa! Walaupun Arthur sering bersikap menyebalkan, tukang marah-marah, egois, pinjam barang seenaknya—bisa habis halaman ini kalau dipakai untuk menyebutkan satu demi satu uneg-uneg Matthew—tapi Arthur tetap seorang kakak yang (mungkin) Matthew sayangi! Matthew langsung mendobrak pintu Arthur dengan sekuat tenaga—yang memang tidak dikunci—dan mendapati kakaknya itu sedang menggulung dirinya dengan selimut di bawah lantai, sebuah kebiasaan yang sering ia lakukan kalau sedang capek atau stress.

"Arthur?! Masih hidup kan?!" Matthew menggoyang-goyang badan kakaknya. Arthur membuka matanya, dan kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin Matthew sudah mati sekarang.

"Pusing. Nggak bisa sekolah." Kata Arthur singkat.

"Tapi kakak nggak panas—"

"Pokoknya gue nggak bisa sekolah, _dimwit_!" bentak Arthur. Yang dibentak langsung mengkeret, dan keluar dari hunian sang kakak.

Arthur menghembuskan napas lega. Ia tidak bisa tidur semalam karena sibuk membaca komik-komik humor di internet sambil mendengarkan dua album keluaran Rebbeca Ferguson untuk mengobati patah hatinya—padahal Arthur tidak punya alasan kuat untuk menganggap dirinya patah hati.

Ia hendak naik ke atas kasurnya dan tidur lagi sebelum sebuah suara yang familier baginya mengagalkan aksi itu.

"Mana yang ngaku-ngaku lagi sakit? Sini Mama cuci darahnya pake lintah!"

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Arthur untuk bangkit—dan menyadari kalau adik tercintanya itu sudah mengadu pada mamanya.

* * *

"Mon cher? Kamu yakin baik-baik aja?" tanya Francis khawatir ketika melihat kondisi Arthur yang….bisa dibilang cukup parah. Kulit pucat Arthur membuat lingkaran hitam yang ada di bawah matanya menjadi semakin kentara.

Arthur mengangguk.

"Hari ini kita ada ulangan Ekonomi lho, dikau yakin baik-baik aja? Nggak mau istirahat di UKS dulu, gitu?" tawar Francis sekali lagi.

"Halah, bilang aja lo mau bolos kan!" seru Arthur. Francis meringis karena tebakan temannya itu benar.

"Santai ajalah, nggak tidur semaleman itu biasa! Lihat aja nanti, ulangan Ekonomi nanti nilai gue nggak akan mungkin dibawah 50!" kata Arthur lagi dengan nada congkak. Francis menghela napas. Kalau sudah seperti ini, nasihat seperti apapun pasti mental lagi dari kepala Arthur.

Nyatanya beberapa jam kemudian, Arthur hanya bisa menatap kertas ulangan di depannya dengan putus asa. Tak satu soal pun bisa dijawabnya. Kepalanya terasa berat. Satu-satunya hal yang ada di pikirannya sekarang cuma kasur, kasur, selimut, kasur dan kasur. Dan Feliciano juga, tapi cowok itu mungkin sedang memikirkan Natalya sekarang—si primadona sekolah itu. Tak kuat lagi menahan rasa kantuknya, Arthur akhirnya mengacungkan tangannya.

"Pak!"

Sang guru Ekonomi, Mr. Willem Van Oranje, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah si penanya. "Ya?" tanyanya dengan suara berat.

"Saya mau izin ke toilet," kata Arthur.

Mr. Willem menatap remaja itu sebentar, lalu menekuri kembali kertas soal yang sedang ia periksa. Perilaku dingin itu Arthur artikan sebagai lampu hijau dari gurunya. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan segera berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

"_Berani banget si Kirkland…_" Kira-kira begitulah tanggapan teman sekelasnya saat melihat kejadian itu.

* * *

Arthur bukannya pergi ke toilet lantai 3—lantai dimana kelasnya berada—tapi malah meluncur menuju toilet lantai 2—lantai dimana anak-anak kelas 2 bermukim. Sebelum ke toilet, ia menyempatkan diri mampir ke depan kelas Alfred, dan mengintip dari balik jendela. Bukan mencari Alfred tentunya. Orang yang dicari-cari oleh Arthur duduk di barisan belakang, di sebelah Ludwig, dan sedang tertidur pulas. Heran, setiap kali Arthur memergokinya di ruang formal, anak itu tidak pernah melakukan kegiatan yang semestinya dilakukan oleh orang di ruang formal. Tapi Arthur tersenyum. Feliciano ya, Feliciano. Feliciano yang kaku dan serius seperti Ludwig tidak akan membuat Arthur jatuh cinta. Justru Feliciano yang konyol itulah yang Arthur sukai.

Arthur menepuk pipinya. Jadi makin gombal saja dia! Arthur teringat akan misi mulianya—yaitu pergi ke toilet. Maka ia melangkahkan kakinya—walaupun sedikit tidak ikhlas—ke arah toilet.

Tapi di toilet, Arthur tidak bisa melakukan kegiatan biologisnya, ataupun sekadar bercermin dan cuci tangan. Matanya semakin berat, dan angan-angannya tentang kasur semakin menderanya. Ia jatuh terduduk, dan di tengah-tengah pandangannya yang semakin gelap, Arthur bersumpah kalau suara air yang mengalir itu mirip suara Feliciano yang sedang berteriak….

* * *

Arthur sedang mengendarai motor bersama Feliciano. Motor Vespa berwarna kuning cerah itu seakan menyatu dengan semburat senja yang menjadi latar belakangnya. Feliciano menghentikan motornya, dan turun. Ia membalikkan badannya ke arah Arthur, dan menangkupkan tangannya ke pipi pemuda itu. Jantung Arthur berdegup kencang—terlalu kencang—sampai-sampai rasanya ia akan mati sebentar lagi. Apalagi ketika Feliciano mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Arthur. Arthur hanya bisa memfokuskan pandangannya pada mata cokelat Feliciano yang menatapnya dalam. Ia memejamkan matanya. Sedikit lagi bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan—

—"Kirkland! Bertahanlah!"

Arthur membuka matanya dan melihat pemuda yang tadinya hendak menciumnya bersimpuh di sebelahnya, lengkap dengan baju tentara. Wajahnya tercoreng moreng—entah gara-gara mesiu atau asap—yang untungnya tidak mengurangi ketampanannya barang sedikit pun. Arthur merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di dadanya. Ia menekan dadanya dan mendapati darah menempel di telapak tangannya. Feliciano menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Vargas…tolong…jaga adik-adikku.." Arthur sendiri bingung kenapa ia sempat-sempatnya mengatakan ini. Harusnya mana sempat ia memikirkan Matthew dan Alfred. Persetan dengan adiknya—ada luka di dadanya!

"Kirkland…" air mata jatuh dari bola mata Feliciano tepat ke wajah Arthur yang sedang mengernyit kesakitan. "Jangan pergi dulu…aku..belum siap…"

"Berjanjilah kau akan menjadi cintaku yang pertama dan terakhir…"

Feliciano menutup matanya, dan menggangguk dalam-dalam. Pandangan Arthur mengabur, ajalnya semakin dekat—

—Arthur membuka matanya lagi, dan melihat Francis sedang duduk di depannya wajahnya kelewat sumringah. Saat ini ia sedang berada di kelas, bersama dengan teman sebangkunya. Tak ada orang lagi kecuali mereka berdua.

"Ada apa?" tanya Arthur.

"Begini, mon cher, aku sudah cerita kan, aku punya pacar baru. Dan sesuai janji, akan kukenalkan pacar baruku padamu hari ini," kata Francis. Wajahnya masih sumringah.

"Ya udah, cepetan! Gue mau pulang nih!" seru Arthur galak.

Francis manyun. "Sabar dong, mon cher. Sebentar lagi dia datang kok."

"Ciao, tesoro!" sebuah suara yang kelewat akrab di telinga Arthur menggema di luar kelas. Perasaan Arthur jadi tak enak.

"Nah, itu dia orangnya! Ma bien aimèè, ayo kesini…temanku sudah menunggumu.." kata Francis tak kalah mesranya.

Pacar baru Francis datang dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas mereka. Ia berdiri di sebelah Francis, dan menciumnya singkat. Rambut cokelat, warna mata yang senada dengan susu cokelat…siapa lagi kalau bukan Feliciano Vargas.

"Ka…kamu…" kata Arthur. Dadanya langsung sesak. Dan dari sekian banyak orang di dunia ini, kenapa harus Francis yang jadi pacar Feliciano?

"Surprise, Arthur. Sebetulnya aku sudah mengincar Francis dari dulu," kata Feliciano. "Aku memikatmu supaya aku bisa lebih akrab lagi dengan Francis," Tiba-tiba Feliciano merogoh saku seragamnya, dan mengeluarkan pistol hitam yang entah bagaimana bisa muat tersimpan di dalam saku seragam. Ia menarik pelatuknya, dan menempelkan moncongnya tepat di dahi Arthur.

"Selamat tinggal, Arthur…."

Arthur memejamkan matanya, air mata mengalir deras di pipinya—

"Seharusnya kamu izin dulu sebelum pergi ke UKS, biar absennya tidak dialfakan…"

—UKS? Arthur membuka matanya, dan mendapati dirinya sedang berbaring nyaman di ranjang UKS. Cuma mimpi. Arthur menghela napas lega. Tak kuat rasanya melihat dambaan hatinya harus berada di pelukan-ya ampun-Francis. Di balik tirai UKS, terdengar suara Feliciano dan Dr. Berwald—penanggung jawab UKS—sedang bercakap-cakap.

"Dr. Berwald…" sahut Arthur lemah. Matanya masih berat.

Feliciano langsung membuka tirai UKS dengan cepat. Wajahnya diliputi kecemasan. Sementara Dr. Berwald yang ada di belakang Feliciano hanya menampakkan ekspresi datar. Entah memang wajahnya yang begitu dari sananya atau memang tidak ada alasan baginya untuk merasa cemas.

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Dr. Berwald akhirnya. Arthur mengangguk.

"Tuh, saya bilang juga apa. Dia cuma butuh tidur saja," kata Dr. Berwald pada Feliciano. "Dan makanan juga. Kamu belum sarapan dari pagi kan?"

Arthur mengangguk lagi.

"Sudah saya duga. Tunggu sebentar, akan saya ambilkan makanan di kantin." Kata Dr. Berwald.

"Biar saya saja—" Feliciano berdiri, tapi Dr. Berwald menepisnya.

"Kamu temani dia saja," kata dokter itu, sebelum kemudian membuka pintu UKS dan keluar. Feliciano berdiri canggung, sebelum akhirnya menggeser kursi ke dekat kasur Arthur dan duduk.

* * *

Baik Feliciano maupun Arthur diam selama beberapa saat. Ruang UKS itu menjadi sangat sunyi. Bahkan bunyi detik jam yang halus pun terdengar.

Katakan sesuatu…katakan sesuatu…

Arthur sudah hendak membuka mulutnya, tapi Feliciano sudah memotongnya lebih dulu.

"Aku dan Natalya tidak pacaran."

"Apa?" tanya Arthur bingung.

Feliciano menatap Arthur. Sesering ia berada di dekat seniornya itu, sesering itu pula ia harus mengulang perkataannya. Tapi Feliciano, yang dianugrahi kesabaran setinggi Gunung Everest, mengulang kembali perkataannya dengan sukarela.

"Aku dan Natalya tidak pacaran."

Arthur menunduk, malu. Jadi sia-sia saja ia mengobati 'patah hati'nya kemarin, toh sebenarnya ia tidak patah hati. Tapi, tunggu—

"Kenapa," kata Arthur, "Tiba-tiba kamu bilang begitu?"

Feliciano terdiam. Kali ini giliran Arthur untuk mengulang kembali pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba perlu buat menegaskan itu?"

Feliciano diam lagi. Ia menggaruk kepalanya, lalu kemudian menatap Arthur dalam-dalam. Jantung Arthur berdegup kencang lagi. Kalau suatu hari nanti ia terkena penyakit jantung, salahkan pemuda di depannya ini!

"Menurut senior—Arthur—kau—eh…"

"Arthur saja," Arthur menumpangkan tangannya diatas tangan Feliciano. "Kenapa?"

"Menurutmu, kenapa aku tahu kalau adikmu adalah Alfred? Sebelumnya, kita tidak saling kenal kan?" tanya Feliciano balik.

Betul juga! Teriak Arthur dalam hati. Kenapa ia baru sadar sekarang?

"Jadi," Arthur membersihkan tenggorokannya sebelum memulai kata-katanya lagi. "Kenapa?" Ia mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan bodoh.

"Jadi," kata Feliciano sabar. "Aku mau kenal Arthur lebih dekat lagi, dan aku mau Arthur juga sebaliknya,"

"Aku suka Arthur," jawab Feliciano akhirnya saat melihat ekspresi kebingungan Arthur. "Dan aku juga mau kau merasakan sebaliknya,"

Kata-kata itu dengan sukses membuat wajah Arthur merah padam. Tak lupa juga menambah intensitas degupan jantungnya menjadi dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Otaknya yang biasanya pintar merangkai kata-kata sarkastik untuk menjatuhkan lawan bicaranya lumpuh. Singkat kata: Arthur Kirkland kehilangan kemampuan motorik dan psikomotoriknya karena Feliciano Vargas. Sekian dan terimakasih.

Arthur menggenggam tangan Feliciano, dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. Baru kali ini ia melihat wajah Feliciano yang begitu dekat—dan merah padam sekarang, mungkin gara-gara perlakuan Arthur.

"Aku juga.."

Pintu UKS terbuka, dan muncul sesosok Berwald Oxenstiertina yang dengan suksesnya menggagalkan aksi romantis itu. Di tangan kirinya terdapat kantung plastik hitam—yang diduga berisi suplai makanan sehat untuk Arthur.

"Di kantin cuma ada susu dan roti lapis..semoga ini bisa mengganjal rasa laparmu. Dan Kirkland, kamu apakan si Vargas sampai mukanya merah begitu?"

* * *

Rambut cokelat dengan bola mata senada. Hobinya menggambar, dimana saja, kapan saja—tak peduli saat itu ia sedang berada di forum serius atau sekedar bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya—selalu mengeluarkan celotehan tidak penting, tidak tahan rasa lapar, dan penggila pasta tingkat akut.

Arthur mengamati wajah orang terkasih di hadapannya itu. Feliciano Vargas, kembali mencorat-coret kertas polos yang ia temukan di ruang rapat OSIS—tak peduli itu dokumen penting atau bukan—dan menarik diri dari perkelahian antar angkatan pengurus OSIS di sekitarnya.

Sama seperti ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu, saat itu digelar kembali rapat gabungan pengurus OSIS untuk yang kedua kalinya. Yang menyarankan adalah Vash Zwingli, murid kelas 2 yang masih tidak terima keputusannya soal pemangkasan anggaran OSIS ditentang habis-habisan oleh Lovino Vargas, mantan bendahara sebelumnya. Dan seperti yang sudah diduga, kedua orang itu kembali berdebat. Tak lupa Alfred dan Ivan juga—mantan wakil ketua OSIS sebelumnya—ikut meramaikan pertengkaran itu dengan saling menendang di bawah meja. Ludwig, si ketua OSIS, sudah angkat tangan dalam mengurusi pertengkaran itu. Ia sibuk berbincang dengan Kiku, menanyakan pengalaman Kiku semasa menjabat ketua OSIS dulu. Adapun Francis sibuk mengobrol akrab dengan Mei Li, gadis yang pernah ia gombali di rapat sebelumnya.

"Arthur!" sebuah suara memanggil Arthur, pelan. Arthur memalingkan wajahnya ke arah si empunya suara, dan mendapati senyum setoples gula menghadangnya. Kali ini Arthur sudah belajar bagaimana mengatasi serangan jantung yang selalu timbul setiap kali mendapat senyum itu.

Feliciano mengangkat kertas yang sedari ia corat-coret—kali ini draft kasar anggaran OSIS bulan depan, tapi biarlah—dan menunggu reaksi Arthur.

Di kertas itu tergambar seorang pemuda berambut pirang, beralis tebal, dan berwajah teduh. Pemuda itu tersenyum. Arthur tahu siapa pemuda itu. Dia sendiri. Di bawah gambar itu tertulis sebuah potongan lirik dari lagu yang Arthur sukai:

_Here I am just laying up in my room_

_All day long, all I think 'bout you_

_Get butterflies whenever I go next to you_

_Got cupid-shot and I ain't ever gotta lose_

_Arthur, where you've been all of my life?_

Feliciano menurunkan kertasnya untuk melihat reaksi Arthur. Arthur tertawa, dan melemparkan senyumnya untuk Feliciano. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Dan saat itu pula, Arthur tahu, senyum setoples gula Feliciano itu cuma ada untuknya.

FIN

* * *

Aaaah. Romancenya sangat cheesy dan kurang ;~; tapi semoga saja anda semua bisa menikmati fic ini, hehehe. Waktu saya lihat-lihat fanfic dengan pairing EngIta dengan bahasa Indonesia, saya cukup sedih waktu lihat isinya kosong melompong. Padahal itu pairing kesukaan saya! (ya terus?) makanya saya putuskan untuk bikin sendiri daripada listnya kosong-kosong amat, hehehe.

Jadi ceritanya England dkk masih SMA gitu. Si England ini kelas 3 SMA, Feliciano adik kelasnya. Saya sedang demen banget bikin fic bertemakan sekolah. Mungkin karena sebentar lagi lulus? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu..

Adapun si England dengan makiannya yang tetap bergaya british-cockney, itu tetap saya pertahankan. Karena England tanpa makian bergaya cockneynya sama aja dengan Italy tanpa kriwilnya, Rusia tanpa tongkat pipanya, dan Germany tanpa ototnya. Loh.

Mohon maaf ya kalau secara keseluruhan fic ini sangat kurang. Saya berharap bisa lebih sering lagi berpartisipasi dalam fandom Hetalia, hehehe. Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang sudah lihat Hetalia Season 5? Saya bener-bener naksir sama background pemandangan di episode 9, cantiknya….

Kalau suka dengan fanfic ini, review yaaaa, hehehe. Selamat sore, dan salam ne ne papa!

Glossary:

*) Semua makian England: Kalau saya lihat di daftar Septic's Companion, semua makian ini memiliki arti kurang lebih sama, yakni: bodoh. Tapi kalau saya salah, jangan segan untuk membenarkan! ^^

*) Ciao, tesoro: Hello, darling

*) Ma bien aimèè: My sweetheart (berhubung saya sama sekali nggak ada clue soal perbendaharaan kata dalam bahasa prancis, saya putuskan menggunakan google translate! Mohon maafkan kesalahan kata yaaa)

*) Mon cher: Kalau ini, rata-rata udah pada tau ya, tapi andai belum tau, mon cher bisa diartikan sayang/sayangku


End file.
